Life Will Go On
by KarizmaShadow
Summary: Hermione meets a boy over the summer.She changes her whole life for him. When he leave Hogwarts after his trial basis all shes left with is a broken heart and a lifted spirit but little does she know her life's about to go haywire over a stupid game.R&R!


Disclaimer: All characters in this fanfic belong to JKR I only own Justin Curtrone. I'm not paid to write this parody and all credit with names and the idea of Harry Potter goes to her.  
  
A.N.- well this story changes opinions of the people. Like in this chapter half is what Justin does and the other half's what Hermione does. So when u see *** that means the story changes perspective. Don't worry you'll see! Please read and review!  
  
It was toward the middle of the summer when Hermione Granger had just received her school supplies list. She only needed two extra books; The Standard Book of Spells, Grade 5, by Miranda Goshawk and Defensive Magical Theory, by Wilbert Slinkhard. "Oh! That'll be easy to get!" she said running downstairs to her parents. "Mum! Dad! I got my school list! Can we go to Diagon Alley and pick up my books? I want to start studying ahead of time. Please?" she said confronting her mother first. Her dad cut in. "Why of course honey. We'll take you right now!" he told her. "Just hop in the car I'll go into my room and get our "wizarding" money." He said excited to go to Diagon Alley again.  
Hermione walked with her mom out to their silver SUV and they both got in. About 5 minutes later Mr. Granger came waltzing over to the car and began to drive. It was a 3-hour silent car ride to the leaky cauldron, but finally they had arrived in Diagon Alley. Her parents gave her money to get her books and they went to get some coffee at a small shop.  
Hermione put the money in her pocket and walked into Florish And Blotts. She looked around her and she smiled. She noticed a very cute boy over near where the books she needed to get were located. She walked over and picked up the first book she needed. But as she turned around to pick up the second she bumped right into the cute boy and made them both drop their books! "Oh my! I'm so sorry. Here I'll help you," she said picking up their books as she remembered her manners. "My name's Hermione Granger. What's yours?" she asked politely handing him all of the books by accident. "I'm Justin Curry. Ahh Standard Book of Spells, Grade 5. You must go to Hogwarts." He said handing her book back to her. "I suppose you go there to if you know that much." She said. "No, I go to Dumbstrang, but we studied that book last year." He said somewhat bragging. "Oh. you must be in your sixth year." She said with some slight disappointment in her voice. "No, actually I'm in my fifth year, but we're ahead one book because we started earlier." He said sweetly. "Me too!" Hermione announced excitedly. "Would you. ahh. consider going with me to get some candy from the shop up the street? My treat!" he asked her shyly. "Why not." She said blushing  
She went to the counter and checked out. Then went outside to meet Justin. At the candy store they became really close and have been boyfriend and girlfriend ever since! This is where our story continues.  
  
*** It was a humid summers eve, a week before school started, when Dragonair swooped in dropping a letter in Justin's lap. He sighed. "Oh how I miss her," he whispered to himself For quite sometime now Justin Curry had been going out with Hermione Granger. They had met on accident in Florish & Blots at the start of this summer. He hurried to open the letter to see what she had to say.  
  
My Dearest Justin,  
The summer is coming to an end, and I know that you must return to Dumbstrang, but unfortunately I will be serving my 5th year in Hogwarts. You better write me as much as you do now because I will miss you too much if you don't. I love you with all of my heart, and promise me you'll think of me even when we are apart. I love you.  
Missing You Much,  
Hermione Granger  
  
"I can't believe I didn't mention it sooner!" he said out loud. He picked up the letter and read it over. He got up and went over to his desk and got out his best quill and his regular supply of red ink. He began his letter to Hermione..  
  
Hermione my love,  
Hey! Guess what? I'm going to be at Hogwarts on a trial basis Just for a semester to see if I like it! Can you believe it?? I was already sorted into my House. I'm in slytherin. What about you? Well I gotta run and start packing my things! Schools in a week!  
  
Love ya!  
  
Justin  
  
He read the letter over again to make sure he put in every detail. He whisked Dragonair out of her cage and tied the letter tightly to her foot and strictly told her " Dragonair, Take this straight to Hermione and wait for a reply. Do u understand me?" he asked. Dragonair hooted as if she understood and took off. Leaving Justin by himself anxious for her reply.  
  
*** A few hours later an owl flew into Hermione's bedroom window. It was 2:30am and she was fast asleep. Dragonair did what she was told and tiredly pecked at Hermione. "Ouch!" she said staring into the bright green eyes of an owl. "Oh Hello Dragonair! Another letter from Justin I presume!" she greeted the owl happily! As she read his letter she gasped. "Oh my!" she said loudly.  
She grabbed her musty parchment and blew off some of the dust than dipped her quill into the ink and began to write.  
  
Dear Dumbledor,  
I know it is late, but I have a major request. I wish for this school year to be transferred to Slytherin. I know its hard to believe, but I have my friend, Justin, as you know is in Slytherin for the first semester, and I wish to help him out, but I cannot do so unless I am in his house and he would really like me there as well. So please Professor I ask that you at least consider my request. I would highly appreciate it. Thank you!  
  
Your Student,  
  
Hermione Granger  
  
As she finished her letter she said "there now! This will do I suppose" She tied the letter to her owl, Jade, that she had gotten for passing her final Exams. Jade was a special owl. She was quite smart, like Hermione, and never had to be told where to take a letter. She always knew.  
As Hermione watched her go she smiled, knowing that Headmaster Dumbledor would defiantly consider her request, but as she climbed into her comfy bed she was not ready for what would happen when she awoke.  
  
A/N: ok so how was that for a first chapter? I'm new at this so please review I take anything, even flame, which I like to cal constructive criticism. I did what someone told me and rewrote the first chapter so that they meet in the beginning. I hope u liked it. Also I know its quite short, but it'll get better believe me it will. 


End file.
